The Prince's Plan
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Ryoma is getting tired of Seigaku's laid back attitudes because they won the World Championships. Ryoma decides to start going to Atobe's school and be in his tennis club to teach them a lesson. Little did he know he would fall in love with Atobe!


**Hello again readers! I am back with another request!~ Haha I hope you like it! This is a story. I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! YAOI! ATOBExRYOMA**

**I hope you like it!**

**The Prince's Plan**

Ryoma was getting his club clothes on. He sighed and put on his white ball cap.

"Echizen! Hurry up, Tezuka is calling for a meeting." Momoshiro called at the door.

Ryoma sighed and walked out, forgetting his racket.

The freshman girls were flocked around the tennis courts as always. They call themselves "Ryoma's Fanclub".

Ryoma sighed and walked into the courts and closed the gates. Tezuka and the rest of the rgulars were staring at him.

"What is there something on my face?" he asked with his familiar cheeky grin.

Momo, Oishii, and Kinkamaru sighed and smiled in unison.

"Echizen…We wanted to thank you for helping us win the World Championships. Are you going to stay and help us maintain our position.?" Oishii asked.

Ryoma sighed and shook his head. "You know that I have to return to America in a week." He said frowning slightly.

The team sighed and frowned as well. "Well one day we will come after you to take you down!" they said not in a really friendly way.

Ryoma sighed and shook his head. "If you think you have what it takes then be my guest." He said smiling.

Ryoma then frowned as he watched the team walk off and go to the courts to practice. He saw that something was weird. Really weird.

A ball that could have been returned by an amateur, wasn't returned by Kaido-sempai.

"Captain…what is going on with the team? How often have you been making them practice?" he asked out of the blue.

Tezuka looked down at him and smiled. "Once a week, if that." He said. "We've won the world championships, so they can relax a little." He said sighing and glancing proudly at his team.

Ryoma frowned and stared in bewilderment. "That is why they are slacking and are missing simple balls." He said.

"Captain…Please allow me to have a match with everyone." He asked seriously and looked into Tezuka's glasses.

Tezuka thought for a moment and then called for the team members to assemble. "Everyone..Echizen has challenged you all to a match." He said.

The team member erupted into murmurs of excitement and smiled at Ryoma.

"Who do you want to go first?" Tezuka asked Ryoma.

Ryoma thought for a moment. "I want Kaidou-sempai to go first." He said with a cheeky grin.

Kaidou hissed his snake sound and walked over to a vacant court. A small crowd grew around the gates that was mixture of teachers, students, and the usual reporters that usually came to take pictures for the weekly tennis magazine.

Ryoma smiled and looked at Kaidou's form..It was off. He sighed knowing that this was going to end soon.

He began the match with a twist serve and smiled. It went into the opposite court and bounced off and away.

"15 Love." The announcer said. Kaidou stared in shock. He missed the shot that was so easy to see. But it felt as if he couldn't move an inch.

'Getting tired? We just started.' Ryoma thought smiling.

Kaidou sighed and got into his wacked up form again and was a little more focused.

Ryoma hit it again and again and again.

" Game and Match, Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to Love." The announcer said after 8 minutes of playing.

Kaidou was on his knees and breathing in air.

The team was staring in shock. Ryoma had just scored straight through. Kaidou scored absolutely nothing.

Fuji then stepped up and decided to challenge him.

Ryoma smirked and took his challenge as they began the match. Fuji put up more of a fight than Kaidou.

'At least someone was trying to work.' Ryoma thought smiling.

Fuji may have trained, but it wasn't enough.

" Game and match, Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to Love." The announcer said again.

Ryoma played all the regulars and they all ended the same way. Tezuka managed to take 1 game from him but it was still bad.

Ryoma was standing before the team that was out of breath and either sitting or standing or bending over.

"You guys…are pathetic." He said. Ryoma wasn't out of breath. "What in the hell have you guys been doing? Slacking off is not an option. You all think that just because we won the World Championship, that you can stop practicing, that you are the best?" He asked.

The team looked up at him in shock. "What are you talking about Echizen?" they asked.

Ryoma sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose. "You guys need to step down off of your high horse. Do you think that the other teams are sitting around and wasting time? Just because we won, that gives us no right to relax now." He sighed.

"I do not understand Echizen…We've won, what more is there to do?" Oishii asked.

Ryoma looked at them all and glared. "You've won, yes, but there will be a time when someone is going to come after that number one spot. What are you all going to do when you have to face those people who have bettered themselves up?" he asked, his glare still strong.

The team looked at each other and shrugged. "I mean we are number one. We are the strongest." They said.

Ryoma sighed. "And this is why I am no longer a student here or am I part of this lazy, no good team." He said as he turned sharply and left them without looking back. He then paused and looked at the team.

"If you want to find me…I am at Atobe's school and tennis club." He said as he then turned and walked off.

The team stood there in shock. "What in the….hell…just happened?" Oishii asked still shocked.

Ryoma headed off to his new school and sighed as he changed his uniform. He walked in the front gates and sighed. "Well…let's see how much fight they have." He said with a cheeky smile.

**Well this is the Royal Pair. This is not the only part! THERE IS MORE CHAPTERS~! This chapter was just dragging on so I decided to make it a short story. I hope my requester is satisfied! I will be updating this one as much as I can.**


End file.
